Melt My Heart
by 4869fans-nikazemaru
Summary: Hitsugaya adalah anak dari desa yang baru saja masuk ke Universitas Tokyo. Bagaimana ya kehidupan dia di sana? Fic kolaborasi dengan red-deimon-beta! Gomennasai, sekarang sedang dalam masa HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**4869fans-nikazemaru's**** A/N**: Ehem, ini fic kolaborasi pertamaku… Ide ceritanya dari red-deimon-beta~!! Yaaaaah, itung-itung nambah kerjaan *what?* Enjoy~!!! *loncat-loncat ala Yachiru*

**red-deimon-beta's**** A/N**: IYEY! My first collab fic! Thanks buat semuanya yang udah rela ngebantuin bikin!!! Maaf telat... salahkan semua guru-guru nista yang udah menjejali otak gue dengan PR!  
NIKAZEMARU!!! FINALLY! FIC KITA JADI JUGA!!!! *digetok* Ehehe.... Pokoknya, **ENJOY THIS FIC! READ & REVIEW ITU WAJIB!!!** *digebukin satpam kompleks* (ups, kiddin')

Disclaimer : Bleach bukan punya gue mau pun red-deimon-beta!! Terbukti secara ilmiah (?) kalau Bleach punyanya Tite Kubo!!!

Warning (s) : AU, shounen ai, OOC. Kalo nggak suka jangan baca ya?? ^.^

* * *

**= Melt My Heart =**  
**= By: 4869fans-nikazemaru & red-deimon-beta =  
= Chapter 1: Intro =**

* * *

Toshiro mengusap peluh yang ada di dahinya begitu turun dari Bandara Haneda, Tokyo. Udara hari ini terasa begitu panas. Cuaca seperti ini tidak cocok untuk dirinya yang menyukai udara dingin. Aneh? Memang. Di saat yang lain terkena pilek dan menderita akibat udara dingin, Toshiro justru bersuka cita melihat tumpukan salju seputih warna rambutnya bertebaran di halaman rumahnya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Panas banget udaranya!" gumam Toshiro pada dirinya sendiri sambil menyeka keringat sekali lagi. Matanya dari tadi terus menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Mencari penjemput yang dibayarnya untuk mengantarkan ke asrama universitas pilihannya, yaitu Universitas Tokyo. Universitas terbaik di Jepang (katanya). Toshiro bangga karena dialah orang pertama dari Desa Karakura yang bisa masuk ke sini. Karena, selain ujian masuknya yang super sulit, uang masuknya juga mencapai angka yang bisa dibilang 'fantastis' untuk ukuran orang desa. Hanya beasiswa-lah satu-satunya cara agar Toshiro bisa memasuki Universitas itu.

Tak berapa lama, Toshiro akhirnya menemukan orang yang dicarinya sedari tadi. Tanpa basa-basi, dia pun langsung saja masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera berangkat ke tempat tujuannya.

* * *

**Sesampainya di Universitas Tokyo....**

Toshiro mulanya berjalan ke papan pengumuman. Mencari letak kamar asramanya. Dilihatnya nama-nama di daftar itu. Dari atas ke bawah. Tapi, setelah membaca daftar itu berkali-kali, Toshiro baru menyadari satu hal. Namanya tidak ada sama sekali di daftar itu.

"Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa?!" gumam Toshiro marah. Pikirannya kalut memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan. Bagaimana jika ternyata memang dia tidak diterima di Universitas ini? Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang memang sengaja mengganti namanya? Pikiran-pikiran semacam itulah yang berkecamuk di dalam pikiran Toshiro.

"Oi! Kamu!" terdengar suara orang memanggil. Tapi, Toshiro yang masih belum menyadari bahwa dirinya-lah yang dipanggil, tidak segera menoleh.

"OI! KAMU! CEBOL!" orang itu memanggil Toshiro lagi. Tapi, tetap saja, Toshiro tidak menoleh dan masih termenung memikirkan namanya yang tidak tertulis di papan pengumuman.

Oke, dicoba sekeras apa pun, Toshiro tetap tidak menoleh. Pikirannya melayang. Masih bingung memikirkan penyebab mengapa namanya tidak ada dalam daftar. Kemudian..

_**BRUAK!**_

Orang itu menyentakkan bahu Toshiro. Lumayang kencang, sepertinya. Toshiro terkejut dan langsung berbalik begitu menyadari sentakan kencang di bahunya yang membangunkannya dari lamunan.

"Aw! Apa-ap-"

Awalnya, Toshiro ingin mendamprat orang tersebut. Tetapi, perkataannya terhenti begitu dia melihat penampilan dari orang yang sudah mengganggunya. Rupa orang itu terlihat garang… Selain itu, kepalanya gundul dan bertindik di bagian telinga. Sehingga Toshiro menjadi ogah mendamprat orang tersebut. Ngeri, ah~!!

"Kau Hitsugaya Toshiro?" tanya orang itu.

"I-iya?" jawab Toshiro. Mukanya terlihat bingung. '_Kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku?_' pikir Toshiro heran.

"Oh, ya sudah," kata orang itu. Setelah menghela napas sedikit, tiba-tiba orang itu merangkul Toshiro. "Aku tanya. Kenapa kau mencari namamu di sini? Tempatmu bukan di asrama biasa. Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah membaca surat pemberitahuan itu baik-baik? Orang jenius sepertimu seharusnya berada di asrama khusus, sama sepertiku."

Toshiro hanya mengerutkan keningnya. '_Hah? Jadi orang ini juga di asrama khusus?! Kok, tampangnya nggak meyakinkan begini?!_' pikirnya merendahkan. Bibirnya tetap terkatup, tidak menimpali perkataan orang itu.

"Ya ampun. Ayolah!" bujuk orang itu. Mulutnya sekilas mengeluarkan cengiran kecil. "Oh ya. Namaku Madarame Ikkaku. Panggil Ikkaku saja. Sini, kubawakan barang-barangmu," kata Ikkaku cepat sambil mengangkat koper-koper berat milik Toshiro.

"Hei, ayo jalan. Mulai hari ini kita teman sekamar!" ujar Ikkaku. Mau tidak mau, Toshiro harus mengikuti Ikkaku. Karena, bagaimana pun juga, Ikkaku itu seniornya.

* * *

**Asrama Khusus Universitas Tokyo, kamar 177**

**Tok… tok… tok…**

Ikkaku mengetuk pintu kamar itu pelan-pelan.

"Masuk!" jawab orang yang ada di dalam. Kemudian, tanpa basa-basi, Ikkaku segera membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Yo, Ichigo!" sapa Ikkaku pada seorang pemuda berambut orange yang sedang membaca majalah bisnis di kursi yang ada di ruang tamu kamar tersebut.

"Hah!! Mengganggu saja kau! Hm, siapa dia?" tanya Ichigo dengan muka tidak bersahabat. "Anak baru?"

Ikkaku menyeringai. "Iya, ini, nih, yang namanya Hitsugaya Toshiro! Anak yang katanya masuk ke universitas kita dengan nilai sempurna!"

Ichigo mengamati Toshiro dari bawah ke atas. "Kau bercanda? Masa anak kecil ini dapat nilai masuk universitas sempurna? Ini pasti kesalahan!!"

"Hei!! Aku bukan anak kecil!!" protes Toshiro kesal.

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. "Kalau begitu, terangkan bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini? Kau pasti lewat jalur belakang, kan?"

"Eh!! Enak saja!! Aku saja bisa masuk karena beasiswa! Mana mungkin aku punya uang untuk menyogok rektor kampus?!" sahut Toshiro. "Jangan mentang-mentang kamu senior ya!"

"Ah, Ichigo! Nggak usah negative thinking juga kenapa?" omel Ikkaku. "Lagi pula aku yakin anak ini nggak curang!"

"Atas dasar apa kau ngomong begitu, hah?" tanya Ichigo.

"Atas dasar UUD 1945!" jawab Ikkaku ngasal.

Ichigo cemberut. "Hei! Aku nggak bercanda! Atas dasar apaan kau ngomong begitu?!!"

"Insting," jawab Ikkaku cool. "Insting seorang pemain pedang sepertiku pastilah tak pernah salah."

"Insting apaan?!! Lama-lama aku lempar kursi ini ke kepala botakmu!" gerutu Ichigo.

"Coba saja kalau berani!!" tantang Ikkaku.

"Hei, hei… Masa kalian menyambut kedatangan anak baru seperti itu!" kata seseorang baru masuk kamar.

"Jangan ikut campur, Renji!" gerutu Ichigo.

Pemuda berambut merah menyala itu menghela nafas sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia menatap Toshiro. "Maaf ya! Motto dua orang ini emang 'tiada hari tanpa bertengkar'!"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Toshiro.

"Ngomong-ngomong belum kenalan, nih!" kata Renji. "Namaku Abarai Renji! Salam kenal ya!"

"Eh, iya… Salam kenal, Abarai," kata Toshiro. "Aku Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Hei, panggil saja, Renji!" kata Renji. Lalu cowok itu menoleh ke Ichigo dan Ikkaku. "Kalian udah memperkenalkan diri, belum?"

"Aku, sih, udah!" jawab Ikkaku. "Ichigo, tuh, yang belum!"

Ichigo cemberut. "Iya, iya! Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"O ya!" Ikkaku teringat sesuatu, "masalah pembagian tempat tidur!" serunya bersemangat. Ichigo hanya membuang muka melihat Ikkaku. "Di kamar ini ada 3 kasur, terserah mau pilih yang mana! Mau yang dekat jendela, di tengah, atau yang dekat kamar mandi."

"Hmm." Toshiro mengamati seisi kamar. Ikkaku lalu menjelaskan ruangan apa saja yang ada di kamar ini. Kamar mereka itu memang sangat besar. Hampir seperti apartemen bintang 5. Buktinya, di dalam kamar tersebut ada 1 kamar tidur yang cukup luas, kamar mandi dengan bathtub, dsb! Toshiro terpukau sendiri. Di desa dulu dia tidurnya menggunakan futon.

Dan sekarang, dia akan tidur di atas spring bed empuk. King size, lagi. Wow!

"Oke, Toshiro. Di sana kamar mandinya. Isinya ada shower, bath tub, dan lainnya. Trus, di sana ada dapur kecil. Karena aku dan Ichigo nggak ada yang bisa masak, jadi dapurnya tak terpakai! Tapi, kau bisa menyimpan sesuatu di kulkas atau raknya seperti makanan kecil milikmu!" terang Ikkaku. "Lalu.. soal lemari 3 pintu ini… Kau bisa menyimpan pakaianmu di dalam pintu sebelah kanan! Kalau pakaianmu kotor, masukkan ke keranjang yang ada di dekat tiap kasur. Nanti bakal di bawa ke laundry setiap hari Sabtu."

"Oh iya, terima kasih," kata Toshiro.

Renji berdeham. "Ehem, Toshiro, mungkin kau lebih baik istirahat. Besok pagi OSPEK-nya **berat**, lho!"

"Eh? Baiklah, terima kasih. Aku mau menata barang-barangku dulu," kata Toshiro sambil membuka risleting salah satu kopernya.

"Mau ku bantu?" tawar Ikkaku.

Toshiro menggeleng. "Tidak perlu."

"Ha? Kau yakin?" tanya Renji. _'Buset, ni anak mau menata semua yang ada di dalam 4 koper besar ini sendirian? Gue, sih, nyerah!!'_

"Hah!! Udahlah, biarin aja! Ayo, kita beli makan malam di kantin!" kata Ichigo yang melenggang santai keluar kamar.

Toshiro menoleh ke Ikkaku. "Jadi kalian setiap waktu makan beli di kantin?"

Ikkaku mengangguk. "Yup! Kantin buka 24 jam untuk melayani para mahasiswa yang nggak bisa masak. Kalau yang bisa masak, boleh pakai dapur yang ada di tiap kamar. Bahan makanannya bisa minta ke kantin, sudah di jatah."

"Oh…" Toshiro ber'oh' ria.

"Sudah ya! Kami mau ke kantin dulu!" kata Renji. "Kami bawain makan malammu ya?"

Toshiro langsung berdiri. "Ah, kalau begitu uangnya…"

Renji menggeleng. "Nggak usah! Kali ini kami traktir! Tenang aja!"

"Iya, Toshiro! Kamu terusin aja nata barang-barangmu! Daah!!" kata Ikkaku yang lalu menutup pintu. Meninggalkan Toshiro sendiri.

* * *

**Pukul 20.15**

"Yosh!! Kami pulang!!" seru Ikkaku sambil membuka pintu kamar. Di belakangnya ada Ichigo yang sedang berwajah kusut. 2 cowok itu nyaris jantungan melihat keadaan kamar mereka yang kini begitu bersih, wangi, dan rapi. Lalu muncul Toshiro dari dapur.

"Umm, selamat datang," kata Toshiro.

"Toshiro?!! Ini semua kamu yang ngerjain?!!" teriak Ichigo takjub melihat lantai kamar mereka yang begitu kinclong seperti kepala plontos Ikkaku.

Toshiro mengangguk. "Ya. Begitu selesai menata barang, aku sekalian saja bersihkan kamar ini. Sekalian dapurnya juga sudah kurapikan, bunga es di freezer kulkas sudah kubersihkan."

Ikkaku cengo. "Wow! Rajin banget!! Nggak rugi aku membelikan kamu makan malam!! Oya, Ichigo, kasih makan malamnya!"

"Nih!" Ichigo menyodorkan nampan yang dari tadi dia bawa. Toshiro menerimanya.

Mata Toshiro nyaris copot melihat apa menu makan malamnya. _'E-eeh… I-ini apa ya namanya?? Di desa nggak ada yang beginian!! Tapi, sepertinya aku pernah lihat di TV!' _batin Toshiro.

"Kenapa, Toshiro? Nggak suka daging?" tanya Ichigo yang sudah merebahkan dirinya ke atas kasur dan mencomot hamburger yang dia beli di kantin.

"Ah, nggak," jawab Toshiro seadanya. _'Ooh… Jadi ini daging? Oh iya! Aku ingat sekarang! Makanan ini namanya STEAK!'_

"Hoi, Toshiro? Kamu nggak apa-apa? Nggak kesurupan 'kan??" tanya Ikkaku yang khawatir begitu melihat Toshiro yang hanya diam saja.

Toshiro buru-buru menjawab, "Eh, tidak… Hanya sedikit kecapekan mungkin."

"Kalau gitu cepet di makan lalu tidur! Jangan bengong aja!" perintah Ichigo yang masih asyik mengunyah hamburger. "Keburu dingin, tuh, steaknya!"

"Iya, iya," kata Toshiro sambil duduk dan meletakkan nampan itu ke meja. Siap menyantap steak itu. Dia mengiris sedikit lalu mengunyahnya. _'Enak! Ternyata steak rasanya seperti ini? Hmm… Ah, kalau ini apa ya? Sepertinya sayuran, lalu yang putih kehijauan ini apa?' _batin Toshiro sambil menusuk-nusuk benda yang dia pertanyakan itu dengan garpu plastik.

"Hei, melamun lagi!!" celetuk Ichigo. "Ada apa, sih?!! Nggak suka mayonnaise?! Jujur aja!"

Toshiro tidak menjawab kata-kata Ichigo. _'Ini namanya mayonnaise? Hmm, cicipin, ah.' _Toshiro membatin lagi lalu menyuap sedikit salad dengan mayonnaise-nya. _'Wueh, aneh!'_, pikirnya begitu mencoba salad itu.

"Eh, kalau nggak suka, coba, deh, campur saus pedas yang ada di dekat kacang polong! Enak, lho! Aku biasanya juga begitu!" kata Ikkaku.

Toshiro mengikuti perintah Ikkaku untuk mencampurkan saus pedas ke salad mayonnaise-nya. Begitu dicicipi, ternyata rasanya lebih enak di lidahnya. _'Hmm, benar… Jadi enak.'_ Selanjutnya Toshiro menghabiskan makan malamnya tanpa masalah.

"Oh iya, kebetulan aku bisa memasak. Apa kalian setuju untuk makan masakanku tiap jam makan? Bisa cukup menghemat uang, lho!" tawar Toshiro.

"Emang masakanmu enak?" tanya Ichigo sambil melempar bekas bungkus hamburgernya ke tong sampah (dan hebatnya langsung masuk tanpa meleset). "Aku nggak mau makan masakan yang nggak enak dan gosong!"

"Jiah, semua orang juga ogah makan masakan nggak enak dan gosong! Nggak cuma kamu aja!" kata Ikkaku. "Toshiro, nampan dan piring kotornya taruh di meja aja! Ntar aku aja yang kembaliin itu ke kantin! Kau istirahat sajalah."

"Terima kasih," jawab Toshiro sambil naik ke kasur yang ada di tengah. Dia berbaring di atasnya dan merenggangkan badannya yang kaku. Dia menguap. "Mm, maaf, aku tidur duluan. Selamat malam."

"Ya, tidur aja! Besok 'kan harus kuat buat OSPEK!" nasehat Ichigo yang juga ikutan berbaring dan menguap. "Huaaah, aku juga ngantuk!"

Ikkaku beranjak. "Ya udah, aku ke kantin dulu buat ngembaliin ni nampan! Kalian tidur aja!"

Tidak ada sedetik setelah pintu di tutup Ikkaku, Ichigo sudah (pura-pura) terlelap. Diam-diam sudut matanya mengawasi segala gerak-gerik Toshiro (**A/N**: Renji nggak sekamar sama Ichigo, dkk). Sementara itu, yang diawasi justru masih berpikir keras. _'Besok OSPEK ya… Kira-kira bagaimana ya nanti…'_

Setelah beberapa menit, sepasang mata hijau itu pun perlahan mulai menutup. Desah nafasnya yang teratur menandakan bahwa pemilik mata itu sudah terbuai ke alam mimpi…

* * *

"Hoi, Ikkaku..." Ichigo menyapa Ikkaku yang baru saja kembali dari 'acara' mengembalikan nampan. Ikkaku yang memang sudah agak capek ('_Memangnya kamu pikir koper Toshiro ringan?!_' batin Ikkaku) hanya menjawab dengan lirikan singkat dan langsung masuk ke kamar tidur. Ichigo mengekor di belakangnya.

"Apa?" tanya pemuda berambut gundul itu singkat.

"Hmm........," Ichigo terdiam sebentar, untuk menyusun kata-katanya. Dan pada akhirnya, dia justru menghela nafas panjang. "Ah, nggak jadi, deh," jawabnya santai. Membuat Ikkaku mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dasar aneh," gumamnya pelan. "Eh, bukannya tadi kamu sudah tidur?"

"Dasar bodoh," balas Ichigo. "Itu hanya pura-pura, bego. Dari tadi sebenarnya aku terus saja memperhatikan........" perkataan Ichigo kembali terputus lagi. Meskipun begitu, Ikkaku tahu siapa yang Ichigo maksudkan.

Ikkaku kemudian hanya mengeluarkan senyum kecil. "Maksudmu... Toshiro?" tanyanya dengan raut muka penasaran.

Secercah warna merah terlihat di muka Ichigo. "Ssst! Jangan keras-keras!" katanya panik.

"Weis..." Ikkaku berdecak. "Ada apa ini, Ichigo? Kau menyukainya?"

_**DUAKH!**_

Tinju Ichigo menghantam bantalan sofa (**A/N**: Di kamar juga ada sofa. Karena di kamar tidur juga disediakan TV Plasma 35 inch) dengan keras. "Enak saja! –ups!" Ichigo lupa kalau Toshiro sudah tidur.

'_Waduh! Aku lupa!_' batin Ichigo. Sorot matanya terlihat panik dan terus mengarah ke badan mungil Toshiro. Yah, berjaga-jaga kalau saja pemuda berambut putih itu tiba-tiba terbangun.

"Ngh...." Toshiro melenguh pelan. Tangannya bergerak-gerak pelan.

_**Deg! Deg! Deg!**_ Jantung Ichigo berdegup kencang. '_Duh, jangan-jangan dia denger?_' pikirnya khawatir. Tapi........... Ternyata Toshiro tidak terbangun. Pemuda bermata Emerald itu telah menyerah kekuatan pada Sang Penguasa Mimpi dan tenggelam dalam bunga tidurnya.... Wajahnya terlihat damai.

"Fuh....." Ichigo menarik nafas lega.

"Hehehe...." Ikkaku mengeluarkan cengiran nakal. Membuat tanda tanya pada ekspresi Ichigo. "Ha? Ada apa, Ikkaku?"

"Tidak apa-apa..." gumam Ikkaku pelan. "Hanya saja... Aku tidak menyangka kau akan tertarik pada**nya** hanya dalam waktu secepat ini. Hmph-" lanjut Ikkaku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Badannya bergetar karena menahan tawa.

"Aish! Berisik kau!" teriak Ichigo. Mukanya merah karena menahan malu. "Pokoknya, jangan sampai ada orang lain yang tahu!" ancamnya.

Ikkaku menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kalau ada yang tahu bagaimana?" tanyanya santai. Sengaja membuat Ichigo naik pitam.

Dan tentu saja. Seperti yang diperkirakan Ikkaku, Ichigo marah. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Ichigo merenggut kerah T-Shirt Ikkaku. Kemudian, mengepalkan tinju tepat di depan Ikkaku, dan berkata dengan nada kasar. "Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi..." Ichigo menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "...pertemanan kita putus."

"Apa?!" Ikkaku menyentakkan tangan Ichigo yang sedari tadi memegangi kerah T-shirtnya. "Seserius itukah?"

"...." Ichigo hanya terdiam. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengiyakan.

"Tapi Ichigo....." Ikkaku ragu-ragu untuk menyanggah perkataan Ichigo, "kau perlu tahu bahwa hubungan kalian itu tidak wajar."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Haah...." Ikkaku menghela nafas panjang, "kau tidak sadar mengenai 'itu', ya?"

"Nggak! Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ichigo dengan muka polos.

"Haah....." Ikkaku lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Kemudian, dia mulai bertanya. "Ichigo, jenis kelaminmu apa?"

_**BRAK!**_

Ichigo menggebrak meja dengan keras –tentu saja tidak sekeras tadi. "Apaan, sih?! Sudah jelas Laki-Laki, kan?!"

"O-Oi... Jangan emosi dulu!" ujar Ikkaku menenangkan Ichigo. "Nah, sekarang.." pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya setelah Ichigo tenang. "Apa jenis kelamin Toshiro?"

"Laki-laki, lah!" jawab Ichigo dengan semangatnya. Ikkaku hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah Ichigo.

"Yah...., meskipun cebol dan tampangnya imut-imut begitu... Tetap saja dia laki-laki..." lanjut Ichigo. "Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan perkataanmu?" tanya pemuda berambut orange itu lagi.

"Ichigo, kau betul-betul tidak tahu di mana letak salahnya?!" Ikkaku yang frustasi mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan kasar.

"Nggak," Ichigo menjawab dengan mantapnya.

"Duh! Baka!!!! Kau tidak tahu bahwa hubungan SESAMA JENIS itu bukanlah hal yang biasa?!" jerit Ikkaku. Kesabarannya sudah mencapai batasnya. Dengan cepat dia menyambar vas bunga yang ada di meja dan dibantingnya ke lantai. Menimbulkan suara pecah yang menggetarkan telinga.

"Ups-!" Ikkaku membekap mulutnya sendiri. Berusaha menghindar dari deathglare yang dilayangkan Ichigo padanya. Tapi, tetap saja.... Suara yang berisik itu tidak berhasil membangunkan Toshiro.

"He? Hebat! Dia bisa-bisanya dia masih tertidur pulas setelah mendengar suara seberisik itu!" kata Ikkaku sambil cengo melihat Toshiro yang masih tidur dengan pulasnya. Begitu juga dengan Ichigo.

"Iya, tuh. Barangkali dia sudah terlalu capek. Perjalanan dari Karakura ke Tokyo, kan, lumayan jauh!" sahut Ichigo. Ikkaku (yang saking capeknya) hanya ber 'oh' ria sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan dari atas kasurnya..

"Kenapa Ikkaku? Tumben kamu tidak semangat begitu?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Aku capek..." jawab Ikkaku pelan. "Sudah, ah! Jangan bicara lagi! Aku ngantuk!" katanya dengan nada sinis.

Ichigo tertawa dalam hati. "Oke... Oke.... Jangan marah gitu, dong! Nite, ya!" Ichigo mengucapkan selamat tisur pada Ikkaku. Kemudian berjalan ke saklar lampu untuk mematikan lampu utama dan menyalakan lampu tidur.

"Hmm... Good night juga, Ichigo..." jawab Ikkaku malas-malasan.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, tidak ada suara lagi dari dalam kamar itu. Rasa kantuk telah membuat mereka jatuh dalam buaian Sang Mimpi.

_**Good night, everyone. Have a nice Dream...**_**  
**

* * *

**Next day...  
Monday, 04.30 p. m.**

_".....Yes! Big Bang is back! Most definitely, incredible! Hey move!... b to the i to the g (bang bang) about love!....... I don't wanna be without you girl... Got me slowly dying.. Where did we go wrong my girl.. Why can't we keep on trying~"_

"ARGH!!! Kurang ajar!! BERISIIIK~!!" teriak Ichigo gusar dari balik selimutnya.

"Engh? Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Ikkaku malas. Dia akhirnya juga ikut terbangun akibat suara berisik Ichigo.

"ITU, TUH! Siapa yang pasang alarm HP pake volume maksimal dan pake lagunya Big Bang-Baby Baby?!!! Berisik banget tuh alarm!" bentak Ichigo sambil menunjuk HP LG Cyon Lollipop Silver yang ada di atas TV.

"Bukan aku...." jawab Ikkaku.

"Urgh! Lalu siapa yang-" perkataan Ichigo terhenti setelah melihat Toshiro mematikan HP yang terus menerus membunyikan alarm 'berisik' itu.

"Gommen ne, Kurosaki-san.... Aku yang memasang alarm ini. Aku takut nanti terlambat saaat ospek pada hari pertama...." kata Toshiro lirih.

"E-Eh..." Saking salting-nya, Ichigo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Terima kasih, Kurosaki-san! Oke, aku berangkat dulu, ya!" pamit Toshiro sambil melambaikan tangan pada kedua teman sekamarnya.

"Eh? Secepat ini? Kamu tidak mandi dulu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Nggak, kok. Aku sebenarnya sudah bangun 30 menit yang lalu. Alarm yang ini hanya untuk menandakan waktu berangkat, kok!" jawab Toshiro santai.

_'Edan! Berangkat jam segini?! Kok pembinanya kejem amat?! Perasaan tahun lalu nggak sepagi ini, deh... Bukannya harusnya masih 1,5 jam lagi, ya? Ah, ya sudahlah. Siapa tahu memang tahun ini berbeda...'_ batin Ichigo. "Hah? Yang bener? Emangnya tadi waktu kamu bangun ringtone alarmnya beda lagi?"

"Iya! Kalau yang sekarang, kan, ringtone-nya Big Bang-Baby Baby.. Kalau yang tadi, ringtone-nya Utada Hikaru-First Love!" sahut Toshiro bangga.

'_Yah! Pantas saja aku nggak denger! Mana ada orang pasang alarm pake lagu itu?!,_' pikir Ichigo yang akhirnya hanya bisa (lagi-lagi) ber-'oh' ria.

"Begitulah.... Aku berangkat dulu, ya!" teriak Toshiro. Saking semangatnya, dia menutup pintu kamar dengan kekuatan berlebih.

Si rambut putih itu pun terus berlari di pagi hari yang sepi ini tanpa ada beban. Tubuh kecil itu rasanya sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang saking senangnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, tampaklah tempat tujuannya. Gerbang depan Fakultas Kedokteran Hewan Universitas Tokyo.

Dan Toshiro pun ternyata tak sendirian di situ. Sudah ada 4 orang yang menunggu acara dimulai.

"Halo!" seorang gadis menyapa Toshiro dengan semangatnya. Kemudian segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengajak Toshiro berkenalan.

Sosok itu nampak familiar di mata Toshiro.

"Lho? Kamu kan..."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**


	2. OSPEK! Welcome to Hell!

**4869fans-nikazemaru's A/N:** **YA-HAA!** Akhirnya kami bisa berkolaborasi kembali! Gomenasai, udah bikin kalian nunggu lama… Sebenarnya chapter ini sudah selesai ku edit dari Hari Senin, tapi aku mau sekalian update Super Anime Competition, jadinya hari ini baru bisa ku update! Kan, nanggung kalo cuma update satu… Semoga chapter yang baru ini bisa bikin kalian terhibur! Apa yang terjadi di chapter ini beberapa aku ambil dari pengalamanku saat ikut pelantikan petugas PMR. Yah, tapi yang aslinya lebih parah dari itu… *sigh* **OK! READ AND REVIEW!**

**red-deimon-beta's A/N**: Yeorubun... Jeongmal mianhae... Sebenernya yang salah bukan Mel-nee... tapi saia... *diinjek massa* Pulsa modem gue habis... Dan udah sebulan lebih ga diisi... Pokoknya... Yang paling penting... **R&R, please**?

**Disclaimer (s)**: Bleach always belongs to Tite Kubo… Don't Don © Super Junior & SM Entertaiment. Sorry Sorry © Super Junior & SM Entertainment

**Warning (s)**: Shonen-ai, (agak banyak) sedikit kekerasan, hentai-Ichigo plot, dan sedikit—ralat: BANYAK—OOC.

* * *

**Melt My Heart**  
**=by: 4869fans-nikazemaru & red-deimon-beta=  
=Chapter 2: OSPEK! Welcome to Hell! =

* * *

**

"Lho? Kamu kan..." perkataan pemuda mungil itu terputus. Dia hanya bisa mengingat wajah gadis itu, tapi tidak dengan namanya. "Eng..." pemuda itu memutar otaknya mencoba mengingat semua nama yang ada di benaknya. _'Dia siapa, ya? Sakura? Hinata? Shizuka? Winry? Duh, bukan! Itu, kan tokoh dari manga favoritku! Hmm... Painem? Surti? Siti? Tumini? Tukiyem?'_

"Ah, halo! Kamu Hitsugaya-san, kan?" tanya gadis itu. Tangannya yang terlulur meminta perhatian dari Toshiro. "Kenalkan, aku Kuchiki Rukia. Adik Kuchiki Byakuya! Kamu pasti tahu siapa dia, kan?"

Toshiro membalas uluran tangan itu dan mengangkat alisnya. "Salam kenal, Rukia-san!" sahut pemuda itu seraya tersenyum tulus. "Kuchiki Byakuya? Bukankah dia dosen terkenal dari Universitas ini?"

"Ah~! Ternyata kau tahu juga!" wajah Rukia kini berseri-seri. "Dia nanti jadi dosen utama di fakultas kita, lho!"

Toshiro (pura-pura) menampakkan wajah terkejut. "Oh ya? Wah, kesempatan bagus ini! Jangan sampai terlewatkan!"

"Hah, ada-ada saja kau!" kata Rukia sambil mengacak-acak rambut Toshiro.  
Mereka pun mengobrol dan bernostalgia. Saling bertukar cerita tentang keadaan masing-masing. Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya, seseorang datang dan menginterupsi percakapan kedua orang itu.

"Heh! Ni duo cebol, malah asyik ngobrol sendiri! Ajak-ajak, kek!" sahut seseorang yang memiliki rambut merah menyala.

"Renji?" tanya gadis bermata violet itu heran.

"Iya. Ini aku, Rukia..." jawab pemuda gagah yang kini terlihat sangat tampan saat memakai T-shirt print coklat yang dibalut dengan hooded jacket berwarna hijau navy dan jeans skater belel serta baseball cap berwarna biru tua dengan bordir kanji angka '6'. Yang tidak lain adalah nomor favoritnya, entah mengapa.

"Lho? Abarai kenal Rukia-san?" tanya Hitsugaya pada Renji.

"Ya iyalah! Orang kami dari kecil sering main bareng, kok! Trus, kita pisah pas menginjak kelas 8 SMP," terang Renji.

"Huh, tampangmu makin aneh dengan tato ntuh!" celetuk Rukia sambil menunjuk tato di alis Renji. "Udah tampang pas-pasan, malah elo bikin makin jelek!"

"Heh! Enak aja! Oya, sekarang ini gue senior kalian! Jadi panggil gue sekarang Abang Renji yang keren!" kata Renji sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan bangga. Rukia dan Toshiro langsung bernafsu untuk muntah ditempat.

"Hoi, hoi! Ngapain kalian masih disini? Sebentar lagi OSPEK-nya mulai tahu!" ucap seorang kakak berambut hitam jabrik. Muka orang itu dipenuhi tato sama seperti Renji. Toshiro menelan ludah. _"Ini beneran Universitas Tokyo? Kok, orang-orangnya tatoan semua?"_ batinnya.

Rukia juga tampak syok melihat cowok itu. Dia memincingkan matanya untuk membaca tulisan yang ada di kartu dada cowok itu. "Shuuhei… Hisagi…" Rukia manggut-manggut.

"Oya, Toshiro! Ichigo sama Ikkaku mana?" tanya Renji pada Toshiro.

"Uh, nggak tau. Mungkin masih di kamar asrama," jawab Toshiro.

"Hah? Jadi mereka belum datang?" teriak cowok bernama Hisagi itu dengan nada antara kaget dan marah. "Gimana, sih? Mereka 'kan juga ikutan jadi petugas OSPEK? Dasar~! Padahal mereka yang ngotot nggak boleh ada yang terlambat!"

"Ya udah, kalau gitu kalian cepetan ke aula sana! Semua junior dikumpulin disana!" perintah Renji. Toshiro dan Rukia menurut. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju aula universitas yang sumpah-gede-banget itu. Kalau dibandingin, mungkin aula ini hampir sama besar dengan stadion sepak bola. Toshiro langsung melotot. Baru kali ini dia lihat ada ruangan segede ini. Rukia tampak biasa saja.

Di ruangan itu sudah berkumpul seluruh junior dari berbagai jurusan. Sehingga nggak heran kalau sejauh mata memandang yang bisa di lihat hanyalah manusia. Seluruh junior disuruh berbaris rapi membentuk 3 peleton. 1 peleton kira-kira terdiri atas 120 orang. Di sana ada sebuah panggung. Di atas panggung tersebut itu sudah ada beberapa petugas OSPEK. Jumlahnya banyak banget. Tak lama kemudian, seorang senior berbicara melalui mikrofon.

"Ehem! Yak! Selamat datang, para junior! Welcome to University of Tokyo!" seru orang itu. Semua junior bertepuk tangan. "Nah, kenalkan, aku Asano Keigo! Aku salah satu senior disini! Yeah! Dengan ini OSPEK yang akan dilaksanakan selama 3 hari ini, dimulai! Selamat menikmati!"

Semuanya bertepuk tangan dan bersorak-sorai. Nggak menyadari kalau setelah ini akan hadir neraka bagi mereka…

"Attention, everyone!" kata Hisagi melalui mikrofon. "Peleton yang ada ditimur, keluar lewat pintu timur dipandu oleh beberapa senior! Yang barat juga begitu, tapi keluar lewat pintu barat! Sedang peleton yang ditengah, tetap di tempat!"

Rukia dan Toshiro yang berada di peleton tengah tetap di tempat. Sambil menunggu perintah, mereka mengobrol. Mereka berkenalan dengan Orihime, Tatsuki, dan Rangiku yang juga berada di peleton tengah.

"Eh, katanya OSPEK di sini sadis, lho!" kata Rangiku.

"Ah? Benarkah? Astaga!" komentar Orihime kaget.

"Waduh, gawat juga…" imbuh Rukia.

"Ah, tenang aja! Asal kita nggak melanggar perintah senior, kita pasti nggak apa," terang Tatsuki. "Kalau ada senior yang macem-macem, hih! Gue giling, deh!" Tatsuki mengepalkan tangannya. Cewek satu ini emang tomboy abis. Dia sudah menjadi langganan juara di berbagai kejuaran beladiri, entah itu karate, judo, gulat, maupun taekwondo. Intinya: dia jago diseluruh seni beladiri.

"Iya juga, sih… Ini 'kan hanya untuk melatih mental," kata Toshiro. Sikap cowok mungil satu ini terlihat tenang. Yah, kalau ada senior yang bentak dia, mungkin dia bakalan membalasnya dengan death glare-nya yang nauzubillah-serem-nye. Konon, death glare ini dapat langsung membuat penderita epilepsi kambuh penyakitnya.

"Aduh~! Tapi, aku tetep takut~!" kata Rangiku. "Biasanya senior cowok tu suka ngerjain junior cewek yang cantik dan seksi kayak aku!"

"**SEMUANYA, DIAM!"** bentak seorang senior dengan beringas. Nama senior itu adalah Grimmjow. Kontan, seluruh junior diam dengan perasaan kaget, syok, takut, merinding, dan ngeri jadi satu. Dibelakang senior itu berdiri sekitar 50 orang senior lainnya yang berwajah nggak kalah serem. Yang cewek berpenampilan layaknya preman a.k.a _yankee_. Yang cowok juga begitu. Nggak ada satupun senior yang senyum.

Toshiro mengamati para senior yang berjajar itu. Di situ ternyata ada Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, dan Hisagi juga. Mereka memasang tampang layaknya macan yang bersiap untuk mengamuk. Ada beberapa yang tampak membawa pedang kayu. Seluruh junior menelan ludah. Sumpah ngeri banget!

"Ayo, guys!" kata Grimmjow. Seluruh senior langsung berjalan menuruni panggung layaknya anggota gangster. Seorang senior cewek langsung menarik dasi seorang cowok yang ada di depan.

"Siapa nama loe?" tanya senior bernama Shiba Kuukaku itu dengan amat-sangat tidak ramah.

Cowok itu gemetaran. Nyali menciut. "Y-Ya-Yamada Ha-Hanataro…!"

"Kenapa elo dari tadi ngeliatin gue, hah? Naksir loe sama gue?" bentak Kuukaku lagi. Kaki Hanataro langsung bergetar.

"N-nggak, kok…"

"Oh? Nggak naksir ya? Jadi elo mau bilang kalo gue jelek? Hah?"

"N-nggak, kok! Kakak cantik, kok!"

"Terus kenapa elo nggak naksir? Hah? Elo cowok bukan, seh? Jangan-jangan elo gay ya?"

"E-enggak… S-sa-saya straight, kok…"

"Jangan bohong kamu! Ayo, ngaku!"

Hanataro rasanya mau pingsan. Sementara itu seorang senior cowok menuju ke Rangiku. "Heh! Kamu! Yang pake kemejanya nggak rapi!"

"S-s-saya?" jawab Rangiku.

"Iya, kamu! Sini!" Rangiku mau nggak mau mematuhinya. Rukia, Toshiro, Orihime, dan Tatsuki mengirimkan tatapan turut berduka cita. Tapi, mereka nggak jadi ngirim tatapan itu karena beberapa orang senior lain tampaknya sudah ingin mendatangi mereka.

"Kenapa kamu pake baju kayak begitu? Elo kira ini diskotik? Hah?" bentak senior yang ternyata Hisagi itu.

"B-bukan, kak…" jawab Rangiku.

"Oh, jangan-jangan elo itu pelacur, ya? Ngaku!"

Rangiku langsung panik. "N-nggak, kok! Bukan! Swear disamber halilintar, kak!"

"Bohong! Elo pelacur, kan?"

"Bu-bukan…!"

"Kalo gitu ngapain pakai baju kayak begitu, hah? Elo mau gue perkosa?"

"Nggak! Please, kak! Jangan perkosa saya~!"

"Siapa nama elo?" tanya Renji yang ada disebelah Hisagi. Tampang galak.

"M-Matsumoto Rangiku, kak…"

"Apa kegiatan ekstrakurikuler elo sebelum ini?"

"M-mmm… Basket dan cheerleader, kak…"

"Oh… Cheerleader ya…" gumam Renji. "Kalo begitu, sekarang praktekin gerakan cheerleader elo!"

"S-se-sekarang…?" Rangiku gemetaran.

"Taun depan! Ya sekaranglah!" teriak Hisagi. "Lakukan gerakan cheerleader sambil neriakin nomer HP-mu! Jangan lupa juga harus pake nada lagu Sorry Sorry!"

"E-eeh? Yang dinyanyiin sama Super Junior itu?"

"Iya! Cepetan, nggak usah cerewet! Ini pom-pomnya! Lagunya bakal gue puterin!" Renji ngasihin pom-pom ke Rangiku sambil menyalakan MP3 player ponselnya. Mau tak mau Rangiku menerimanya. Lalu Rangiku dengan sangat terpaksa melakukan tarian cheerleader sambil menangis dan meneriakkan -lebih tepat kalau dibilang menyanyikan- nomor HP-nya. Seluruh senior cowok yang mendengarkannya segera ngakak dan mencatat nomor HP Rangiku itu. Hisagi dan Renji juga.

Kalau Matsumoto begitu, lain halnya dengan Toshiro. Cowok berukuran mini satu itu dikelilingi banyak senior yang terdiri atas 3 orang cowok dan 2 cewek. 5 orang senior itu menyeretnya ke sudut aula.

"Siapa nama loe?" tanya senior cowok dengan tangan dilipat ke depan.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro," jawab Toshiro dengan setenang mungkin. Padahal di dalam hati dia gemetaran. _"Buset! No! Kok, aku di datengin 5 orang senior sekaligus?" _teriak Toshiro dalam hati.

"Gaya elo sok banget! Nantangin loe?" kata senior cowok lainnya sambil mendorong tubuh mini Toshiro. Toshiro jelas jadi terlempar jatuh ke pojok.

"Wah, elo kecil banget ya… Gue nggak yakin kalo elo mahasiswa," ujar seorang senior cewek. Toshiro rasanya pengen nonjok tu senior karena menyebutnya 'kecil'.

"Sekarang, pakai baju ini dan turuti seluruh perintah senior!" perintah mereka sambil melemparkan sebuah pakaian ke Toshiro. "Cepetan! Nggak pake lama!" Mau tak mau, Toshiro segera berlari ke kamar mandi yang ada di dekat situ.

Toshiro langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi cowok dan menguncinya. Lalu dilihatnya pakaian yang diberikan 5 senior itu tadi. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui pakaian apa itu. **"A-APA-APAAN, NEH?"** jeritnya.

* * *

Ichigo cemberut dari tempatnya. Dia lagi kesel banget. Hal itu terlukis jelas di raut wajahnya yang terlihat kayak orang baru ngelihat pacarnya selingkuh.

"_Sialan! Sapa, tuh, yang berani-beraninya ngerubungi Toshiro?" _teriak Ichigo dalam hati. Dia kesal sekali melihat 'Toshiro-nya' dikerubungi 5 orang sekaligus. Dia tahu betul kalau banyak teman-temannya yang menyalahgunakan acara OSPEK ini sebagai ajang cari pacar. Para anak cowok pada berburu cewek yang cantik. Makanya, kalau ada anak yang cantik atau manisan dikit pasti bakal langsung dikerubungi dan dijahili habis-habisan.

Melihat Toshiro yang sampai dikerubungi 5 orang senior itu membuat Ichigo yakin kalau bukan hanya dia saja yang menganggap Toshiro itu manis dan imut. Tangan Ichigo mengepal saat melihat Toshiro didorong oleh salah seorang dari mereka. _"Hah! Berani-beraninya mereka menyentuh Toshiro!" _teriak Ichigo dengan penuh dendam membara dalam hati. Dia makin nggak suka lagi ngelihat Toshiro disuruh mengganti bajunya. Sudah jelas mereka bakal ngapa-ngapain 'Toshiro-nya'. Dan tentu saja seorang Kurosaki Ichigo ini akan menyelamatkan 'Toshiro-nya' yang tercinta itu dari segala mara bahaya (?).

"Hoi, Ichigo! Ngelamun aja!" kata Ikkaku sambil menepuk pundak Ichigo.

"Sapa juga yang ngelamun?" balas Ichigo.

"Hmm, kalau nggak melamun berarti…" Ikkaku melirik ke arah tempat Toshiro dipojokkan tadi. "Oh, cemburu, nih, yee?"

"U-urusai!" kata Ichigo dengan muka merah.

"Ah, udahlah! Sekarang kita punya tugas!" kata Ikkaku. Matanya mencari sasaran. "Oh! Anak yang itu saja!" Ikkaku menunjuk Orihime.

"Mm, baiklah…" jawab Ichigo dengan malas. Mereka berdua mendekati Orihime yang masih celingak-celinguk kebingungan. "Hei, kamu!" panggil Ichigo.

Wajah Orihime langsung memerah saat melihat Ichigo. "S-saya, kak?"

"Iya, kamu!" kata Ikkaku. Cowok itu langsung menyeret Orihime ke sebuah tempat dekat pintu kamar mandi. Ichigo dengan malas mengikuti mereka. Di sebelah pintu kamar mandi itu ada pohon palem dalam pot. Di pohon palem itu tergantung tas yang dipasangi poster Naruto. "Kamu tahu dia siapa?" tanya Ikkaku.

"U-uhh… Uzumaki Naruto, kak," jawab Orihime yang sebenarnya maniak anime/manga Naruto itu.

"Kok, tahu kalo namanya Naruto? Emang kapan kamu kenalan sama dia?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada dibuat sekasar mungkin.

"A-ah… uhh…" Orihime bingung sendiri.

"Kalau gitu elo belum kenal sama dia, kan? Jadi, sekarang cepat kenalan!" perintah Ikkaku dengan nada bicara yang sadis. Ichigo hanya menatap Ikkaku sinis. Ikkaku malah nyengir dengan bangga.

Orihime bengong ditempat sebentar. Tapi, setelah itu dia mengerjakan perintah Ikkaku. Dia menatap poster Naruto itu. "A-ah! Hai! Kita kenalan, yuk! Perkenalkan, namaku Inoue Orihime! Siapa namamu?" kata Orihime kepada poster Naruto itu. Lalu dengan muka merah Orihime menatap Ikkaku dan Ichigo, "Su-sudah, kak!"

"Sudah apanya?" gertak Ichigo. "Dia nggak ngerespon pertanyaan elo! Gimana, sih? Dia marah, tuh! Cepet minta maaf!"

Orihime mengangkat alisnya dengan heran. Ya jelas aja nggak ngerespon. Orang itu hanya poster! Tapi, mau tak mau Orihime melakukannya. "K-kamu marah ya? Maafin aku ya?"

"Huh! Dia nggak mau menatapmu, tuh! Dia marah banget sama kamu!" kata Ikkaku sambil menunjuk poster Naruto yang memang posisinya miring ke kanan. Jadinya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang memalingkan muka.

Orihime makin bingung. Lalu dia cepat-cepat memindahkan posisi poster itu agar menjadi menatap lurus ke arahnya. "S-sekali lagi… Maafin aku ya? Please…"

"Dia nggak mau memaafkanmu sampai kamu bisa menirukan jurus dia!" ucap Ichigo sambil memasang tampang garang. "Sekarang cepat praktekin seluruh jurus dia!"

Orihime langsung menirukan gaya Naruto saat akan menggunakan jurus. "Heyaaaaah! Jurus seribu bayangan!" teriak Orihime. "Ah, sudah, kak!"

"Itu elo sebut jurus? Mana bayangannya? Nggak ada sama sekali, tuh! Bego banget, sih, elo?" bentak Ikkaku. "Ulangi sampai muncul bayangannya!"

Tentu saja hal itu mustahil. Tapi, mau tak mau Orihime terus meneriak-neriakkan 'jurus seribu bayangan!' dengan air mata terurai. Ichigo ngeliatnya kasihan juga. Tapi, yah, begitulah OSPEK… Lalu Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya. Dia melihat seorang anak cewek yang kelihatannya tomboy sedang dijahili seorang senior. Anak itu tak lain adalah Arisawa Tatsuki.

"Kamu! Kamu cinta sama tanah air kita, kan?" gertak sang senior.

"Tentu saja, kak!" jawab Tatsuki cool. Nggak takut sama sekali.

"Sekarang cium lantai ini kalau kau benar-benar mencintai tanah airmu!" perintah senior. "Heh! Kamu juga!" Senior itu menunjuk Rukia yang baru saja selesai dijahili senior lain untuk menyanyi 10 lagu super sedih sambil berdongeng, ngebadut, memasak, dan menirukan tingkah monyet. Rukia terpaksa melakukan perintah senior itu. Dia memposisikan dirinya untuk bersujud mencium lantai. Tapi tangan Tatsuki segera mencegahnya.

"Tidak! Kami memang mencintai tanah air ini. Tapi, kami tidak mau mencium lantai karena masih ada banyak cara untuk membuktikan bahwa kami cinta tanah air ini," kata Tatsuki tenang.

Rukia kaget dengan jawaban Tatsuki. Tapi, cewek maniak kelinci itu cepat-cepat membela Tatsuki. "Benar! Lagi pula terlalu cinta tanah air itu juga nggak bagus!" katanya.

"Heh, junior! Ngajak berantem elo?" teriak sang senior.

"Ayo, siapa takut?" balas Tatsuki.

Tapi, sebelum mereka memulai perkelahian, sesuatu membuat mereka berhenti karena melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Semua orang yang ada di sana juga langsung melihat ke arah tempat terjadinya peristiwa mengejutkan itu. Ternyata sesuatu telah terjadi di depan kamar mandi.

Oh, bukan! Tentu bukan karena ternyata Orihime bisa mengeluarkan jurus seribu bayangan. Nggak, jelas nggak mungkin. Walau terus mencobanya sampai mati mencret juga kagak mungkin bisa. Ternyata sesuatu yang mengejutkan itu adalah sesosok orang yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

Di depan pintu kamar mandi telah berdiri seorang Hitsugaya Toshiro yang mengenakan furisode nan indah. Ichigo dan Ikkaku langsung syok di tempat dengan mulut ternganga lebar. Orihime, Rukia, Rangiku, dan Tatsuki juga syok ngelihatnya.

"ARISAWA! KITA MULAI SAJA SEKARANG!" teriak Toshiro dengan nada penuh kemarahan. Toshiro mengatakannya sambil mengacungkan gayung kamar mandi yang entah mengapa dia bawa keluar itu.

"Oke!" sahut Tatsuki. **"SERBUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"**

Kontan sebelum para senior sempat berkedip maupun ambil nafas seluruh junior yang ada dihadapannya menyerang ke arah mereka. Olala, ternyata sebelum mereka semua akan di OSPEK, semuanya sudah membuat kesepakatan akan balik menyerang senior di waktu yang telah ditentukan. Tatsuki ditunjuk sebagai ketuanya. Toshiro menjadi wakilnya.

Seluruh junior dengan ganas 'balas dendam' ke senior yang tadi menjahilinya.

"**C-CIAAAAAAAAAAT~!"** Hanataro melemparkan kecoa ke senior yang tadi menjahilinya. Kuukaku yang ternyata takut sama kecoa langsung ngacir dan teriak-teriak.

"**BWAHAHAHA! SEKARANG GANTI GUE YANG MEMPERKOSA KALIAN!"** teriak Rangiku sambil mengejar Renji dan Hisagi. 2 orang cowok malang itu hanya bisa berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAA~!"** teriak Ikkaku yang kepala botaknya dijadikan korban sama Orihime. Cewek satu ini ternyata langsung nemplok ke Ikkaku dan mencaplok kepala botak Ikkaku bagai lagi mencaplok pentol bakso. Ichigo sweat drop ngelihat keadaan Ikkaku.

"**Heyaaaaaaah~!"** Toshiro berlari mengejar senior-senior yang tadi nyuruh dia pakai furisode. Dia mengangkat sedikit bagian bawah furisode itu agar bisa berlari. Di tangannya, Toshiro mengacungkan sandal jepit butut yang entah dia dapat dari mana. Begitu berhasil mengejar salah seorang senior tadi, dia langsung mendorong jatuh senior itu.

Kalau seniornya cowok, Toshiro akan menduduki perut senior itu dan menggampar-gamparkan sandal jepit itu ke wajah sang senior sampai puas. Sementara untuk senior cewek, yang mengurus anak cowok dan beberapa anak cewek. Tatsuki bertugas mengurus kalau-kalau ada senior yang jago berantem dan ingin memberontak.

"**YEAH! CHAPPY'S SMACK!"** teriak Rukia sambil menggampar seorang senior cowok dengan boneka Chappy yang besar. Senior itu langsung tepar di lantai karena boneka Chappy itu ternyata isinya sudah diganti dari busa jadi kerikil oleh Rukia (**adegan** **ini** WAJIB—**harus**—**untuk** TIDAK **ditiru**).

Ichigo hanya bisa bengong melihat OSPEK yang akhirnya menjadi perang ini. Untung Ichigo dari tadi nggak ngapa-ngapain, jadinya dia nggak jadi bulan-bulanan junior. Tapi, dia kaget juga melihat Toshiro yang bisa-bisanya menggampar Grimmjow dilantai pakai sandal jepit.

'Perang' terus terjadi hingga terdengar suara, **"JANGAN BERGERAK! MENYERAHLAH! KALIAN SUDAH TERKEPUNG!"** diiringi bunyi sirene polisi.

Oh, maaf, salah ketik… Yang benar adalah suara…

"**DIAM SEMUANYA!"** teriak seseorang menggunakan mikrofon yang ada di panggung. Otomatis semuanya berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke arah orang itu. Seluruh cewek disitu langsung sesak nafas. Beberapa bahkan langsung pingsan! Oh my, siapakah orang itu?

"N-Nii-sama…" kata Rukia pelan. Toshiro menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Toshiro.

"T-tentu saja! Dia kakakku! Kuchiki Byakuya!" terang Rukia.

"Hee…" Toshiro mengamati orang itu. Dia tahu betul kalau Kuchiki Byakuya adalah guru yang paling terkenal di universitas ini. Terkenal karena kedisiplinannya, kecerdasannya, kejutekannya, dan yang pasti terkenal karena tampangnya yang emang wow-keren-banget itu.

Walau tahu namanya, Toshiro tidak pernah tahu pasti yang mana orangnya. Toshiro mengamati guru itu dengan seksama. _"Rasanya, kok, pernah ketemu dimana gitu, ya?" _batin Toshiro. _"Ah, paling dulu sebenarnya pernah ketemu saat pelaksanaan ujian masuk!"_

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya orang bernama Byakuya itu dengan muka tidak suka. Semua anak langsung merinding. Keren-keren sifatnya sadis, bo'!

"M-maafkan kami, Pak!" kata Grimmjow sambil meringis kesakitan. Yah, apa boleh buat, wajahnya baru saja menjadi sasaran empuk sandalnya Toshiro.

"Ya, sudah! Cepat selesaikan!"

"Baik, Pak!"

Lalu acara OSPEK pun kembali berlangsung. Kali ini Toshiro jadi sasaran utama para senior karena tingkahnya tadi. Tak lupa Hanataro juga jadi bulan-bulanannya Kuukaku. Yah, setelah itu OSPEK berjalan lancar.

* * *

"Adaw! Adaw! Pelan-pelan, whoi!" pekik Grimmjow kesakitan.

"Iya, iya," jawab Toshiro yang sedang disuruh Grimmjow untuk mengobati pipinya yang habis digampar habis-habisan pakai sandal jepit. Sebagai hukuman atas ulahnya tadi, Toshiro diharuskan memakai pakaian yang sudah disediakan senior selama OSPEK dan menjadi pesuruh utama. Baru saja dia tadi disuruh mengobati kepala Ikkaku. Oya, kali ini Toshiro disuruh pakai baju perawat dan mengobati senior yang luka. Sementara junior yang lainnya kembali disiksa oleh senior yang sehat setelah makan siang. Ichigo diam-diam mengharapkan dirinya terluka biar bisa di obati Toshiro.

_-Bayangan Ichigo-  
_

"_Uuh, sakit!" rintih Ichigo sambil memegangi tubuhnya yang luka.  
_

"_Oh, sini aku obati," kata Toshiro yang memakai pakaian perawat nan ketat. Dengan telaten Toshiro mengobati Ichigo. "Masih ada yang sakit?"  
_

"_Ini, nih, punggungku sakit banget," kata Ichigo.  
_

_Toshiro tiba-tiba memposisikan dirinya di pangkuan Ichigo. Kepalanya bersandar ke bahu Ichigo sedang tangannya memeluk Ichigo dengan manja. "Baiklah, mau dipijit dimana? Atau mau pijatan plus plus? Hmm…?" goda Toshiro.  
_

"_Toshiro…"  
_

"_Ichi-kun."  
_

_Ichigo mendorong Toshiro lembut ke lantai dan menindihnya. Dengan bersemangat dia menciumi wajah Toshiro.  
_

"_Aah… Ichi-kun…" desah Toshiro sambil melepas kancing bajunya dan memeluk Ichigo.  
_

"_Shiro-hime…"  
_

"_Aaaaah…!"  
_

_-setelah itu adegan disensor-  
_

Ichigo rasanya mau nosebleed ngebayangin Toshiro bersikap manja begitu. Tapi, kayaknya sampai mati pun kagak mungkin, deh, Toshiro begitu. Ichigo hanya bisa menghela nafas putus asa. Tiba-tiba bahu Ichigo ditepuk-tepuk oleh Ikkaku yang kepalanya dibebat dengan perban.

"Apaan, sih?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ngelamun terus! Kesambet ntar baru tau rasa!" kata Ikkaku. Ichigo cemberut. Ikkaku nyengir lalu wajahnya serius. "Psst, kayaknya elo dapet saingan Ichigo!"

"Saingan apaan? Saingan lomba balap karung?"

"Ya bukanlah! Itu, tuh, Toshiro."

"Ooh…" Hening sejenak. **"HAH? TOSHIRO? SERIUS LOE?**"

Ikkaku sweatdrop. "Iya, emang kamu dari tadi nggak nyadar kalo anak-anak pada 'melototin' kakinya Toshiro?"

"Kaki?" Ichigo kini jadi melototin kakinya Toshiro. Untuk ukuran cowok, kaki Toshiro terlihat kayak punyanya anak cewek. Tidak ada bulu-bulu yang tumbuh disana-sini. Mulus banget! Kakinya pun sangat ramping dan putih. Apalagi sekarang Toshiro pakai rok agak pendek, siapa yang nggak ngiler coba? Para anak cewek aja ngiri semua ngelihatnya. "Uuh, iya juga…"

"Aku aja baru tahu kalo ada orang punya kaki seramping itu!" kata Hisagi yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba udah berada disamping Ichigo. "Kalau dia cewek, udah gue kejar-kejar dari tadi tu anak! Sayang cowok…" Hisagi menghela nafas.

Ichigo menoleh ke Hisagi. "Hah! Dasar! Jangan mikirin pacar mulu, dong! Pikirin tuh nilai elo yang nggak pernah lebih dari 2,5!"

"Huh! Pokoknya kalau tahun ini gue nggak lulus juga, gue langsung nikah aja!" gerutu Hisagi.

Renji menepuk pundak Hisagi. "Jangan, dong, bro! Masa elo mau ninggalin gue?"

"Ehehe, bercanda," kata Hisagi.

"Kak Ichigo, sekarang udah waktunya pulang belum?" tanya Orihime.

Ichigo melirik arlojinya. "Oh ya, mmm, sebentar lagi." Lalu Ichigo menoleh ke arah teman-temannya yang lagi leha-leha. "Oi! Bentar lagi!"

"Hah? Masa?" kata Grimmjow yang lagi keasyikan dipijat Toshiro. "Baiklah! Semuanya baris!"

Seluruh junior yang lagi asyik istirahat (kecuali Toshiro) langsung berbaris. Toshiro juga cepat-cepat baris. Grimmjow sebagai ketua di kalangan senior memberikan sedikit kata-kata terakhir untuk hari ini. Lalu mereka diperbolehkan kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Toshiro kembali ke kamar asrama sendirian karena Ichigo dan Ikkaku ada rapat untuk para senior.

Di kamar, Toshiro langsung mandi lalu mulai memasak makan malam. Dia memakai celemek warna biru cerah dan bando agar rambutnya tidak menghalangi matanya. Pertamanya dia memasak nasi di magic jar. Sambil menunggu, Toshiro memulai acara memasaknya. Dengan cekatan dia memotong sayur-sayuran yang ada. Menuangkan sedikit minyak ke wajan karena dia hari ini akan memasak tumis kangkung dengan lauk ayam goreng.

Tak heran saat Ikkaku dan Ichigo pulang jam 7 malam aroma sedap tumis kangkung sudah memenuhi kamar asrama itu. Cacing dalam perut keduanya seakan meraung-raung, memanggil makanan datang ke dalam pangkuan mereka.

"Hmm, sedap, nih, baunya…" kata Ikkaku yang langsung duduk di ruang makan yang sudah tertata rapi layaknya jamuan resmi.

"Baunya, sih, oke… Tapi, rasanya?" gurau Ichigo sambil ikutan duduk dan mengambil nasi.

Toshiro keluar dari dapur sambil membawa sepiring besar tumis kangkung di tangan kanan dan sepiring ayam goreng di tangan kiri. "Eh, enak saja! Ini masakan andalanku!" kata Toshiro. "Uh, eh… Ya nggak andalan banget, sih… Ah, sudahlah, cepat dimakan!"

"Yak, selamat makan!" sorak Ikkaku dan Ichigo. Dua pemuda itu langsung berebut mengambil ayam goreng dan tumis kangkung made by Toshiro. Dan ternyata rasanya enak banget. Membuat tingkah laku mereka semakin beringas saat menyiksa seporsi tumis kangkung dan ayam goreng yang tidak bersalah itu (?). Toshiro hanya geleng-geleng dan menyantap jatahnya.

Sambil makan Ichigo terus melirik ke arah Toshiro yang masih memakai celemek. _"Aduh… Manisnya… Rasanya pengen langsung ngelamar dia sekarang, trus ajak nikah, trus gue cium, gue –sensored-…"_ batin Ichigo.

**BRAK!  
**

"Woi, Ichigo! Ikkaku! Kalian nggak beli makan malam di kantin?" tanya pemuda yang langsung masuk kamar tanpa ketuk pintu itu. Pemuda itu tentu saja Renji.

"Oh! Sorry, mulai sekarang kita nggak beli lagi! Udah ada koki pribadi, nih!" kata Ikkaku sambil nunjuk Toshiro.

"Wuih, asyik, nih! Ikutan boleh?" tanya Renji tanpa malu-malu.

"Boleh, masih ada, kok," jawab Toshiro. "Nasinya juga masih banyak."

"Hei! Itu jatahku!" teriak Ichigo menyela perkataan Toshiro.

"Kurosaki-san 'kan sudah ngabisin 4 porsi!" kata Toshiro. "Madarame-san juga!"

"Tuh! Denger apa kata Toshiro! Dasar orang nggak tahu malu!" seru Renji saat mengambil makan malamnya yang berupa sepiring penuh nasi, semangkuk besar tumis kangkung, dan ayam goreng utuh.

"WOI!" Renji langsung berteriak saat Ichigo mengambil makan malamnya itu dengan kecepatan kilat. Ichigo pun langsung menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Nyehehe... Siapa suruh ngambil jatah orang?" ejeknya.

Toshiro, sebagai yang memasak semua ini, merasa berhak menengahi mereka sebelum akhirnya aksi saling ejek ini berujung kekerasan. "Bukannya tadi aku sudah bilang, ya? Kurosaki-san sudah makan 4 porsi..." ujar Toshiro dengan nada sedingin es.

Ichigo dan Renji yang saat itu sudah dalam tahap mengeluarkan 'kebun binatang' dari mulut mereka, langsung terdiam.

"Ahh... Akhirnya kalian diam juga," desah Toshiro. Sebelum melanjutkan berkata-kata, ia menatap masing-masing dari Ichigo dan Renji dengan deathglare andalannya. Kemudian, pemuda mungil itu pura-pura tersenyum manis—kentara sekali kalau marah—dan berkata dengan tegas. "Silakan makan! Itadakimasu!"

Raut marah itu pun seketika menghilang dari wajah serius Toshiro. Ichigo, Renji, dan Ikkaku yang tadinya tegang pun segera merilekskan diri mereka dan melanjutkan makan malam mereka. Tapi tentu saja tidak seberingas tadi.

Di tengah acara makan, Ikkaku tiba-tiba beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah kamar. Dia memegang sebuah benda kecil saat keluar dari kamar dan segera duduk kembali.

"Ada apa, Madarame-san?" tanya Renji heran melihat tingkah Ikkaku yang begitu tiba-tiba itu.

Pemuda tak berambut itu menggeleng sebal. "Emangnya kamu nggak merasa sepi?" tanyanya. Seketika itu juga, ia langsung menekan tombol power dari remote yang ia bawa itu. Dinding putih di hadapan mereka langsung berputar dan di balik dinding itu, nampaklah sebuah LCD TV 50 inchi yang sedang menayangkan salah satu channel musik di TV berlangganan. Toshiro kembali terbengong-bengong melihat LCD TV yang 'secara ajaib' sudah terpampang di depannya.

Dan ia lebih terkejut lagi saat ia mendengar nada yang familiar dari speaker TV itu.

"Hah? Lagu ini lagi? Bosen!" kata Ikkaku malas-malasan. Baru saja ia akan mengganti salurannya, Toshiro sudah berteriak mencegah.

"Tunggu sebentar Madarame-san! Jangan diganti dulu!"

Ikkaku mengernyitkan alisnya. "Hah? Kenapa?"

"Ini lagu favoritku!" jawab Toshiro senang. Ia pun segera mencuci piringnya dan kembali sambil menyanyi sekeras dan se-_enjoy_ mungkin. "_Don't! Don! Modeun ge don sesang won ane gadhin nuh _What is your mind? You outta control what is your mind!_ Jebal juwireul dorabwa juhlmangui nunbichi boijanha... _Stop bangin' my head my eyes gone red!"

Awalnya, Ichigo ingin menutup telinganya. Karena ia kira suara Toshiro pasti sumbang. Namun nyatanya, suara Toshiro amat sangat jauh dari kata sumbang. Namun, Ichigo agak terkejut mendengar Toshiro yang ternyata juga bisa melafalkan bagian rap dari lagu itu dengan baik. Apalagi, ini bukan lagu berbahasa Jepang.

"Uwo..." Renji terpaku mendengar rap Toshiro. Begitu pula Ikkaku.

"Rupanya kamu pinter nge-rap juga, ya…" gumam Ikkaku pelan.

Toshiro yang saat itu sedang asyik menyanyikan lagu "Don't Don!" langsung terdiam. Mukanya sudah semerah kepiting rebus saat Ikkaku melihatnya. "Eh... Uh... Itu..." Toshiro gelagapan. Malu.

"Itu apa?" tanya Renji.

Toshiro menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak apa-apa!" serunya panik. "Um...ah...eh... Sudah, ya! Aku tidur dulu! Selamat malam Kurosaki-san, Madarame-san!"

_**BLAM!**_

Ichigo, Ikkaku, dan Renji hanya bisa melongo pada saat-saat terakhir sebelum Toshiro menutup pintu kamarnya.

Ketiga pemuda itu saling berpandangan. Bingung.

Ikkaku kemudian mengangkat bahu, dan mengambil piringnya. "Aku mau mencuci piring. Ada yang mau ikut?" tanyanya.

"Aku!" seru Renji. "Tolong cucikan piringku, ya, Madarame-san!"

"Enak saja!" teriak Ikkaku dari balik dapur. "Ayo sini! Cuci sendiri!"

Renji kemudian berdiri, dan memberengut. "Katanya kau mau mencucikan piringku?" ujarnya sebal.

Ikkaku hanya menghela nafasnya dan tertawa pelan. "Makanya," ia mulai mendekati dan mengacak-acak rambut Renji, "jadi orang jangan bego-bego, dong!"

"Grr…" Renji menggeram dan juga memelototi Ikkaku pada saat yang bersamaan. Kemudian, setelah menghela nafas dalam-dalam, ia pun mulai berteriak. **"SIAPA YANG BEGO? DASAR TUA! JELEK! MEMBLE! DOWER! BOTAK! KOTAK-KOTAK! MOZAIK! ABSTRAK!"**

Telinga Ikkaku pun langsung memanas mendengar ejekan Renji yang bertubi-tubi dan tepat sasaran. Sebenarnya, ia pun ingin membalas ejekan itu. Tapi, mengingat hari sudah mulai larut, ia terpaksa mengurungkan niat itu. "Awas kau, nanas!" desisnya marah.

"Sudahlah, sudahlah…" kata Ichigo demi menenangkan mereka berdua—meskipun ia tetap saja tersenyum kecil karena manahan tawa, dan segera melanjutkan. "Oya, Ikkaku. Bukankah ini sudah 'hari'nya?"

Ikkaku mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hari apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Ichigo menepuk jidatnya, dan segera berdecak sebal. "Jangan bilang kau lupa. Aku tidak mau dimarahi oleh Fujiwara-sama lagi."

"Oh iya," gumam pemuda botak itu setelah Ichigo mengucapkan nama tersebut. Dengan segera, ia mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dan juga sebuah tas biola—atau memang begitulah kelihatannya—dan meletakkannya di lantai sebelum diserahkan kepada Ichigo. "Ini," ujarnya. "Fujiwara-sama berkata bahwa misi kali ini membutuhkan lebih banyak personel. Jadi…"

"'Jadi' apa?" tanya Ichigo—merasa kesal dengan perkataan Ikkaku yang menggantung.

Lawan bicaranya hanya mengangkat bahu. "Lihat sendiri," katanya. Setelah itu, ia keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup pintunya dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Dan dari dalam kamar, Ichigo berserta Renji bisa mendengar suara tawa Ikkaku yang terkekeh—hal itu membuat mereka bingung.

"Menyebalkan," umpat Renji pelan. Ichigo yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

"Hahaha… Sudahlah, bukankah kau lebih menyebalkan?—oh, oke. Oke. Jangan pukul aku lagi—Tapi, aku penasaran dengan isi surat ini, Renji."

"_Yeah_. Aku juga," Renji mengiyakan perkataan itu. Dengan semangat ia menandak-nandak dan tersenyum dari balik punggung Ichigo. "Kalau begitu…" Ia menyentuh surat itu sebelumnya, kemudian berteriak. "Ayo buka!"

"Eits, eits..." Dengan cekatan Ichigo berusaha menghalau surat itu dari pandangan Renji. Lalu, pandangannya pun berpindah pada tas biola yang tergeletak tak berdosa di sebelahnya. "Aku ingin melihat 'barang baru' dulu."

Mulut Renji langsung mengerucut sebal saat Ichigo mengatakan ini. Setelah menghela nafas, ia pun segera kembali duduk di sofa. "Terserah," gumamnya sebal.

"Moody." Begitulah komentar Ichigo saat melihat tingkah Renji yang berpura-pura kesal padanya. Tapi, segera dienyahkannya pikiran itu, dan pandangannya kembali tertuju pada tas biola di genggamannya.

"Baiklah…" Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam sebelum membuka pengunci tas tersebut. "Mari kita lihat isi kotak ini," kata pemuda itu lirih.

Sinar mata pemuda berambut oranye itu padam setelah melihat isi dari tas tersebut. Sedikit—banyak—rasa kecewa hadir di benaknya, terutama setelah ia menggenggam sendiri barang yang ada di dalam tas itu. "Argh! SIAL!" Ichigo mengumpat dan hampir saja membanting barang tersebut kalau saja Renji tidak menghadangnya.

"Woa... Woa... Woa... Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Renji yang kemudian segera mengambil barang berupa senapan laras panjang dari genggaman Ichigo. "Kau lupa? Ini barang mahal dan bagus, tahu! Aku pasti tidak akan menolak jika diberi benda seperti ini. Dan kau—yang bisa mendapatkan kesempatan eksklusif ini, justru marah-marah dan lebih memilih senjata lamamu. Dasar!"

"Oh ya?" Sambil berkata begitu, Ichigo kembali mengambil senapan tersebut dari tangan Renji dan kembali memasukkan senapan Remington tersebut ke dalam tas biola. "Kurasa, kata-katamu itu salah, _Saru_ (translate : kera)."

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan padaku, _Mikan-chan_ (translate : jeruk)."

"Sebenarnya, aku agak malas menjelaskan hal ini padamu Renji," gumam Ichigo. Namun, ia segera melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat _deathglare_ yang diarahkan Renji langsung padanya. "Oh, baiklah. Jadi, bukannya aku tidak menyukai mendapat 'mainan' baru. Hanya saja, nampaknya aku sudah terlalu menyukai M-16-ku."

Renji terhenyak sesaat. Rasanya, ia sudah memaksa Ichigo mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak berguna.

"Nah, cukup dengan penjelasanku. Ayo kita buka surat jahanam ini, _partner_," ajak Ichigo. Renji pun mengangguk, dan segera beringsut untuk mendekati Ichigo.

Hanya dalam sesaat, Ichigo sudah menyobek surat itu dan membaca isinya. Wajahnya berkerut ketika menyudahi membaca surat tersebut.

"Oi, ada apa Ichigo?" Tanya Renji yang nampaknya menyadari keanehan ekspresi dari sang Partner.

"Tidak. Ng… hanya saja—"

"Apa?"

"Lihatlah, Renji," perintah Ichigo seraya menyodorkan surat tersebut pada Renji. "Kurasa, minggu depan kita tidak mengikuti mata kuliah Kuchiki-sensei lagi, nih."

Sebuah cengiran nampak di wajah Renji. "_Yeah_. Kurasa begitu. Dan…" Renji melayangkan pandangannya ke kamar Toshiro. "Toshiro juga, kan?"

Ichigo mengangguk setuju, kendati dia agak menyesalkan keterlibatan Toshiro dalam masalah ini. "Yah. Apa gunanya ia berada di sini tanpa tahu maksudnya, bukan?"

"Terserahlah," balas Renji. "Oke, Ichigo. Aku tidur dulu, ya. Oyasumi."

Sementara kedua pemuda di luar sedang mengucapkan selamat tidur pada satu sama lain, di dalam kamar Ikkaku sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Nah, Hitsugaya, kau dengar itu?" bisiknya pelan pada pemuda yang sedang meringkuk di tempat tidurnya. Merasa bergidik setelah mendengar percakapan di luar.

Bocah itu mengangguk pelan. "Ku-kurasa begitu, Madarame-san. Tapi, aku masih belum mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan…"

"Hah…" Ikkaku pun menghela nafas. "Mungkin, besok kau akan mengerti."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menjelaskannya padaku?" tanya Toshiro seraya bangkit dari posisinya tadi. Dibukanya selimut yang tadi menyelimutinya agar dia bisa duduk dipinggir kasur. "Kau pasti tahu, kan?"

"Karena…" Ikkaku berkata lambat-lambat. Kepalanya tertunduk. "Kau belum memberitahukan pilihanmu padaku, Chibi-tan."

"Apa maksud—"

Perkataan Toshiro terhenti saat Ikkaku dengan tiba-tiba menembakkan sebuah peluru bius padanya. Ikkaku menidurkan Toshiro kembali ke kasurnya lalu menyelimutinya. Begitu semuanya selesai, dengan penuh ekspresi sendu, Ikkaku keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Selamat tidur, Hitsugaya-taichou…"

* * *

**-TBC- **


End file.
